The Thunder and The Storm
by BlesseEngel
Summary: Ororo Munroe es la única que puede salvar a su mundo de una fatídica guerra entre reinos. Pero el precio que ha de pagar es más alto de lo que imaginaba: Ororo tiene que casarse con Thor Odinson, el Dios del Trueno. La mutante se encuentra desamparada en un mundo que le es completamente desconocido... aunque quizá no todo sea tan espantoso, ni su soledad tan amarga.


**The Thunder and the Storm**

Sinopsis: Ororo Munroe, antigua profesora en el Instituto Xavier para Jóvenes Talentos, es la única que puede salvar a su mundo de una fatídica guerra entre reinos. Pero el precio que ha de pagar es más alto de lo que imaginaba: Ororo tiene que casarse con Thor Odinson, el dios del Trueno. Sola y desamparada, la mutante se encuentra en un mundo que le es completamente desconocido... aunque quizá no todo sea tan espantoso, ni su soledad tan amarga.**  
**

**¡Hola a todos! Es la segunda historia que subo (también otro one-shot, por el momento no me atrevo a empezar un FF largo... ¡aún!). Esta vez se trata de un Thororo (ThorxOroro), si no os gusta la pareja probablemente no os guste la historia, y si sentís curiosidad os invito a leerlo, lo hice con todo mi cariño hacia ambos personajes. Comentarios y opiniones son muy bien recibidos 3, os agradecería muchísimo que si lo leéis me comentéis qué os ha parecido, para ir mejorando (:**

**Un saludo a todos, muchísimas gracias por leer y os dejo con la historia.**

* * *

En otras circunstancias, el palacio real de Asgard le hubiera parecido una de las construcciones arquitectónicas más hermosas en las que había tenido oportunidad de encontrarse. Pero aquel día, lo único que veía al contemplar las impresionantes columnas que poblaban cada sala, cada corredor, era soledad. Aquellas paredes iban a convertirse en su nueva prisión y las columnas, sus barrotes. Una celda para la nueva adquisición de la ciudad dorada.

Ororo cruzó sus manos y se frotó los brazos suavemente, como si tratara de buscar calor con la fricción, aunque no era frío lo que albergaba en su cuerpo. Era dolor, pesadumbre, incluso angustia al preguntarse qué le depararía el futuro. Cualquier tipo de plan que la mutante hubiera hecho tiempo atrás había quedado automáticamente anulado cuando había mirado a los ojos de aquel asgardiano y había aceptado convertirse en su esposa. Aquella no había sido una decisión en la que la muchacha hubiera tenido demasiada voz, o quizá se había dejado convencer de que era lo correcto y ni siquiera se había molestado en hacerse escuchar. Cuando Charles le había propuesto semanas atrás aquella opción, Ororo se había negado en rotundo. Pero las disputas entre Asgard y Midgard habían ido empeorando, especialmente tras los sucesos de Nueva York. La paz ente ambos reinos, que durante tanto tiempo había servido de ejemplo para otros mundos, se encontraba en discordia. Dioses y mortales estaban a un paso de la guerra... Un enfrentamiento que un sencillo enlace podía evitar. Charles Xavier ya había hablado de ello con Odín, el Padre de Todos, con anterioridad. El rey de Asgard no veía con buenos ojos la posibilidad de que su primogénito, Thor, terminara contrayendo nupcias con la mortal que se hacía llamar Jane Foster, pues no la consideraba digna de ser la futura reina de los dioses. Ante tal oportunidad, Charles le había propuesto una alternativa: permitir que su hijo se enlazara con Ororo Munroe, una de las mutantes más poderosas que habitaban en Midgard y que, además, poseía habilidades similares a las de Thor. Creyendo que la unión beneficiaría a todos llegados a tal punto, nadie había manifestado su desaprobación, ni siquiera Ororo, que tan reacia se había mostrado al principio. Si en su mano estaba evitar una guerra, ¿quién era ella para dar la espalda de tal modo a su mundo?

Y ahora se encontraba lejos, muy lejos de él. La mutante tomó asiento en una butaca de terciopelo rojo y apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo, observando en silencio el paisaje que ofrecía uno de los ventanales. Las lejanas montañas se desdibujaban en el horizonte, y apenas se vislumbraba una fina línea del sol, oculto tras ellas, dejando paso a la noche. Ororo suspiró; la noche caía y cada vez se le hacía más difícil mantener su sonrisa. Hacía ya unas horas que se había esposado a Thor Odinson. La celebración se alargaría hasta la noche, incluso quizá hasta la mañana siguiente, pero la muchacha había logrado excusarse explicando que prefería retirarse antes y descansar. Nadie parecía haberse molestado por su decisión, todos estaban más que ocupados festejando, bailando, bebiendo, cantando... Nadie notaría su ausencia en su propia boda. Y eso ni siquiera la molestó.

Ororo deslizó sus dedos por la tela color salmón de su vestido. Era una pieza de la mejor tela asgardiana, suave, delicada, y sin duda cara. El vestido rodeaba su cuello, atado con un pequeño lazo detrás de su nuca, y llegaba hasta sus tobillos, haciéndole cosquillas. Le habían recogido el cabello con lujosas horquillas, y aunque reconocía que había quedado precioso y muy elegante, le picaban y le molestaban. Se llevó los dedos al recogido y comenzó a arráncarselas una por una, dejándolas caer al suelo sin importarle en absoluto cuán caras fueran. Se había comportado tan bien durante todo el día que necesitaba liberar algo de rebeldía aunque fuera haciendo algo tan banal como aquello. Cuando hubo acabado, sacudió ligeramente la cabeza haciendo que sus mechones blancos cayeran por ambos lados de su rostro, y volvió a suspirar. Recordó las palabras de Thor ‒denominarlo "esposo" en su mente aún le sonaba demasiado extraño‒ cuando se había reunido con él. «Estáis preciosa. Me agrada vuestro peinado». Ororo bufó ante el recuerdo y puso los ojos en blanco. No sabía qué le molestaba más: que Thor se esforzara por parecer agradable con ella, o que no lo pudiera odiar con todo su corazón, pues en el fondo sabía que él no era culpable de todo lo que había ocurrido. No obstante, Ororo se esforzaba mucho en que pareciera así. No había cruzado palabra alguna con él más que para aceptar ser su esposa durante la ceremonia. Deseaba establecer una distancia entre Thor y ella. Su matrimonio no tenía por qué significar que hubieran de quererse, de fingir que era real. Porque para Ororo nada de aquello era real.

Y parecía que el príncipe de Asgard había captado la idea de la mutante: a lo largo de los festejos no había interactuado con ella de forma alguna. Ambos habían ocupado asientos contiguos durante el banquete y habían dado las gracias con amabilidad a todos los amigos y conocidos que los habían felicitado, pero Ororo no pasó por alto que Thor no se molestó en iniciar algún tipo de conversación con ella. Aquella era la reacción que la muchacha había querido que tuviera el asgardiano, pero por algún motivo que no terminaba de comprender le había molestado verdaderamente que el dios la tratara así. Le costaba reconocerlo, pero había esperado que como mínimo no se diera por vencido tan fácilmente. Ororo se decía a sí misma que no tenía que pensar así, que si Thor había aceptado la distancia que ella misma había exigido mediante su indiferencia, solo podía alegrarse de que todo hubiera salido bien... dentro de lo que cabía. Y aún así, lo había fulminado con la mirada mientras lo veía cantar con los Tres Guerreros y bailar con Brunilda. Atrás, muy atrás, habían quedado los días en los que la mutante había visto a Thor con admiración, incluso había sentido hacia él una especie de cariño. Habían luchado codo con codo en varias ocasiones, pero de pronto todo eso había quedado en el olvido. Ahora el asgardiano solo era el individuo al que le obligaban a respetar, amar, cuidar. Serle fiel. Para siempre. Ororo frunció el ceño y sintió que el odio hacia el asgardiano crecía en su interior.

Posiblemente el enfado de Ororo se debía a que Thor, a diferencia de ella, no se sentía tan desdichado, y ella lo sabía. Thor no podía verlo como lo veía ella, porque su vida no iba a dar un giro tan grotesco como la de Ororo. Aquel matrimonio no afectaría demasiado en su día a día. Porque él no había tenido que abandonar su mundo y su gente para buscar la paz. Él no se sentía desamparado en un reino desconocido, donde nadie pasaba por alto su ausencia en su propia boda.

Alguien llamó suavemente a la puerta de la habitación en la que Ororo se encontraba (la misma que se convertiría en su dormitorio matrimonial). La muchacha no contestó, deseando de aquella forma que fuera quien fuese su visitante se marchara por donde había venido, creyendo que no había nadie en el interior. Pero se equivocaba. Aún sin recibir respuesta, la puerta se abrió, y Ororo observó con curiosidad el reflejo en el ventanal que tenía enfrente. No tardó en reconocer las elegantes ropas de Thor en el cristal, moviéndose con suavidad detrás de ella. Permaneció inmóvil, como si no le interesara su presencia, aunque era evidente que su repentina visita la intrigó. A medida que Thor avanzaba hacia su butaca, Ororo giraba la cabeza hacia el lado opuesto. Lo escuchó llegar a su lado, casi podía notar su mirada sobre ella, mientras que la muchacha estudió con increíble detenimiento la pared opuesta, como si de pronto fuera lo más interesante de la estancia.

‒¿Necesitáis algo? ‒le preguntó Thor con extremo cuidado, incluso llegó a notar preocupación en su tono de voz, pero nada consiguió que la mutante le prestara atención.

El único movimiento que realizó Ororo fue el suave y regular parpadeo con el que evitaba que se le secaran los ojos. No buscaba irritar al asgardiano (aunque la idea tampoco le resultaba demasiado horrible), simplemente mostrarle una vez más su indiferencia. Aguardó a que se marchara pacientemente, pero el dios parecía bastante persistente. La llamó una vez más, pero la muchacha no se dejó abatir. Segundos más tarde Thor daba media vuelta y se dirigía a la salida. Ororo estuvo tentada a darse la vuelta y responderle, pero algo la refrenó. Sin embargo, la mutante erró al creer que su ahora esposo iba a abandonar la sala, pues lo único que hizo fue colocarse frente al espejo que había en un rincón y deshacerse las trenzas con las que las doncellas le habían decorado su cabello rubio. Ororo observó la escena a través del reflejo del ventanal, y Thor le devolvió varias veces la mirada desde el espejo, pero ninguno de los dos articuló palabra alguna.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasaron de aquel modo, observándose en silencio, uno en cada lado de la habitación. Ororo rememoró, sumida en sus recuerdos, escenas que creía haber enterrado del todo en el pasado: el grito de Thor al invocar el trueno con su martillo encantado, y su capa ondeando en medio de la tormenta. Si algo había fascinado a la mutante tiempo atrás, la primera vez que había visto en escena al dios del Trueno, era lo familiar que le resultaban sus habilidades. De algún modo era como verse a ella misma en cada manifestación del poder del asgardiano. Parecía casi una broma que ambos hubieran terminado en aquella situación. En aquella habitación, estudiándose a distancia a través de simples reflejos.

De un momento a otro, Ororo se puso en pie. El vestido se ajustó al instante a cada una de sus curvas, haciendo evidente que aquella prenda había sido confeccionada especialmente para ella, y chocó contra sus talones volviendo a provocarle un ligero cosquilleo. La mutante se acarició los brazos y se retiró los brazaletes de oro que los habían adornado, dejándolos caer al suelo junto a las horquillas. Thor la observó con curiosidad, sin decir nada en absoluto, lo cual terminó por molestar a la joven. ¿Es que aquel hombre nunca se enfadaba? En realidad, no sabía mucho de su carácter. Recordaba haber visto su lado más salvaje en medio de la batalla, pero lo cierto era que fuera de ella no lo había encontrado nunca enfadado, más bien al contrario. Ororo apretó los labios, decidida a ponerlo a prueba; aquella noche no se iría a dormir sin haber descubierto cómo era el hombre con el que se había casado.

Y su primer movimiento sería especialmente decisivo.

Ororo dedicó una larga mirada a Thor antes de entreabrir los labios y liberar un suave y largo suspiro. Hizo volar sus manos hasta el lazo que descansaba tras su nuca y tiró de las dos puntas, deshaciendo el pequeño nudo. En cuestión de segundos, la tela color salmón resbaló despacio hasta caer sobre el suelo, dejando al descubierto un cuerpo de tonalidad morena. El cabello blanco caía por sus hombros, formando un contraste tan peculiar como hermoso. Ororo no apartó la mirada de Thor, estudiando al detalle la expresión en el rostro del dios. Pero él no mostró desconcierto o sorpresa ante los actos de la mutante, sino que se limitó a devolverle la mirada. Ni siquiera se dignó a examinar el desnudo de Ororo aunque fuera durante un instante. Los ojos celestes observaban fijamente los castaños de la muchacha. Ororo no tenía claro cuál había sido el resultado de Thor ante aquella pequeña prueba, pero se dijo a sí misma que en realidad aún no la había pasado del todo.

‒Si me disculpáis, necesito un baño ‒anunció Ororo, y solo cuando su voz se elevó en el silencio vio algo de sorpresa en el rostro de Thor, quien al parecer ya no contaba con que la mutante se dirigiera a él. Mientras avanzaba hacia el umbral que conectaba la habitación con la pequeña sala de aseo, Ororo podía notar la mirada del asgardiano sobre ella, y apretó los labios con frustración al saber que ni siquiera al darle la espalda el dios se habría dignado a contemplar su cuerpo.

Ororo llenó la bañera de agua sin dejar de darle vueltas a sus pensamientos. Quería probar que Thor no era más que otro de tantos hombres que se volvían locos al descubrir a una mujer desnuda. Thor podía reclamarla, al fin y al cabo ahora eran marido y mujer, pero el asgardiano no solo no la había intentado tomar, sino que la había tratado con una indiferencia tan fuerte que Ororo casi comenzó a sentirse rechazada. Si Thor no le daba motivos para odiarlo, aquello iba a ser más complicado de lo que había previsto.

Una vez echó unas gotas de perfume y lavanda en la bañera, se hundió en las tranquilas aguas y trató de relajarse un poco. El vapor subía hasta el techo y Ororo observó las pequeñas nubes en silencio. Apoyó la cabeza en el borde de la bañera y cerró los ojos un instante, o al menos eso le pareció.

Para cuando los abrió, Thor ya se encontraba sentado en un pequeño taburete junto a la bañera.

‒¿Sí? ‒preguntó Ororo con toda tranquilidad, sin mirarlo siquiera.

‒No me habéis respondido aún.

‒Oh ‒Ororo flexionó una de sus piernas y se frotó el muslo con una pequeña esponja‒. Podéis seguir divirtiéndoos con el resto de invitados mientras decido una respuesta.

Ororo intuyó que Thor supo interpretar su reproche, pues no respondió a sus palabras. Satisfecha, siguió recorriendo sus piernas con la esponja, aunque su atención permanecía fija sobre Thor, casi expectante a su próximo movimiento.

Pero el asgardiano la desarmó por completo.

‒¿Qué he hecho mal, Ororo? ‒le preguntó de repente.

Ororo alzó la vista hacia él, evidentemente sorprendida. Thor la observaba fijamente, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, pero no había molestia en su rostro. Solo preocupación, y dolor.

‒Ignoro qué es lo que he hecho que tanto os molesta. El matrimonio... es algo tan nuevo para mí como para vos, Ororo. Pero quiero hacerlo bien ‒Thor puso una mano en el borde de la bañera sin dejar de contemplar a la muchacha‒. Dejadme hacerlo bien. Pero para eso, tenéis que ayudarme. Decidme qué os ha molestado.

La mutante apretó los labios. De nuevo sus planes se habían ido al garete. Thor acababa de afrontar todas las pruebas él solo, pasándolas de sobra. Y de pronto, Ororo se sintió increíblemente mal por haberlo tratado de aquella forma durante todo el día. Trató de recordarse a sí misma su situación, pero ni siquiera así consiguió sentirse mejor. Se había lamentado tanto por su desdicha que no había pensado que quizá Thor también estaba pasándolo mal. Y allí se encontraba ella, frente al hombre que había culpado de su desgracia y que le estaba pidiendo ayuda para... ¿hacerla feliz?

Ororo sacó su mano del interior de las aguas para posarla sobre la de Thor, acariciando con ternura los dedos del asgardiano. Sus palabras habían logrado conmoverla, y decidió que si lo que el dios quería era saber lo que cruzaba su mente, eso sabría. La mutante se puso en pie y tiró de la mano de Thor, indicándole que se levantara también. Sin salir de la bañera, Ororo observó a Thor, que era un palmo más alto que ella, y suspiró.

‒Miradme, Thor ‒le pidió y el asgardiano fijó su mirada en el rostro de la joven. Ororo sonrió al verlo y negó suavemente con la cabeza‒: Miradme... ‒repitió, esta vez llevando la mano de Thor a su cintura. Los dedos del príncipe acariciaron con suavidad la cadera de la muchacha, siguiendo el movimiento que Ororo ejercía en ellos. El dios pareció finalmente comprender su petición, pues su mirada repasó cada curva del cuerpo de la mutante con extremo cuidado. Cuando hubo terminado, volvió a mirarla a los ojos, y Ororo volvió a suspirar‒. Me preguntáis si necesito algo... Pues bien, sí ‒Ororo hizo deslizar la mano de Thor hasta su propia espalda, aproximándose un poco más a él‒. Os necesito a vos, dios del Trueno ‒apretó los labios y cerró los ojos, hundiendo el rostro en el pecho del guerrero‒. No me dejéis sola.

Incapaz de seguir hablando, guardó silencio. Todas las emociones que había tratado de contener a lo largo del día parecieron desbordarse de pronto por sus mejillas. Lágrimas incontrolables surcaron su rostro, lentamente, mientras sentía cómo un horrible nudo se formaba en su garganta. De pronto, unos brazos la sujetaban con fuerza, y Ororo se rindió por completo a ellos. Sabía que su cuerpo húmedo empaparía los ropajes de Thor, pero ya que este no parecía preocupado por ello, ella tampoco le dio importancia. En el pecho del asgardiano halló un consuelo que jamás pensó encontrar en él, y los enormes brazos del dios reconfortaron su alma, acompañando con un suave temblor las ligeras convulsiones de sus hombros durante el llanto.

‒Mi pequeña... ‒escuchó que susurraba Thor, antes de hundir su rostro en su cabello y regalarle un dulce beso en la cabeza.

La mutante apretó un poco más los ojos sin despegar el rostro del pecho del hombre y trató de formar una pequeña sonrisa, aunque quedó en una torpe mueca divertida por la forma en la que Thor la había llamado. Tomó aire profundamente para serenarse y, poco a poco, Ororo se apartó de él. Thor la contempló unos segundos con aquella cálida mirada y acarició un par de veces sus brazos en un gesto que a Ororo se le antojó especialmente tierno y protector.

‒Os esperaré fuera ‒anunció Thor pasando una mano por el cabello mojado de Ororo. Esta esbozó una nueva sonrisa, esta vez con buen resultado, y asintió suavemente, agradeciendo las caricias de los dedos de Thor entre sus mechones blancos.

Cuando el guerrero la dejó a solas, Ororo frunció los labios sin moverse un centímetro. Aunque sabía que el dios se encontraba apenas a unos metros de distancia, en la habitación contigua, la soledad volvió a azotarla con violencia. Comprendió, entonces, que era aquella horrible sensación de abandono la que tanto la había atormentado. Sentía que a nadie le importaba que se hubiera sacrificado de tal forma para llevar la paz a la Tierra. ¿Qué importaba dónde se encontrara ella? ¿Qué había hecho Tormenta para salvarlos? De hecho... ¿quién era Tormenta? Ororo se llevó las manos al rostro y apartó en silencio las lágrimas que todavía poblaban sus mejillas. No estaba dispuesta a derramar más lágrimas por aquellos a los que tan poco les interesaba su situación. Salió de la bañera, dejando varias huellas de agua allá por donde pisaba, y se cubrió con uno de los albornoces que habían figurado entre los regalos de boda. Observó que habían tenido el detalle de bordar su nombre con letras doradas en el lado derecho y no pudo reprimir una pequeña sonrisa por aquel amable gesto.

Ororo entró aún descalza en el dormitorio, llevando el suave albornoz blanco. Encontró a Thor sentado sobre una butaca similar a la que ella había ocupado, solo que esta se hallaba junto a la chimenea. Fuera, la noche ya había caído por completo. Gracias a la luz de las llamas, la estancia permanecía a oscuras y al mismo tiempo iluminada; el fuego formaba sombras fantasmagóricas de cada objeto de la habitación, pero lejos de inquietar a la muchacha, el efecto le agradó bastante. Se aproximó en silencio hasta Thor y se cruzó de brazos al llegar a su altura, con la vista fija en la chimenea.

‒Lo lamento ‒susurró Ororo. Su disculpa abarcó todo, desde su comportamiento desde su llegada hasta su repentino llanto hacía unos instantes. Observó de reojo cómo Thor sacudía la cabeza, restándole importancia, y bajó la cabeza algo avergonzada.

De repente la mano de Thor se estiraba hacia ella. Ororo la contempló, dubitativa, y estudió al asgardiano. Thor realizó un breve gesto, invitándola a tomar asiento sobre una de sus piernas, y aunque Ororo volvió a dudar, terminó aceptando.

‒Habéis abandonado vuestro hogar, Ororo ‒comenzó a decir Thor cuando la muchacha se hubo acomodado en su regazo. Los ojos azules del guerrero parecían brillar mientras la observaba, con el reflejo de las llamas en sus pupilas‒. No puedo hacerme una idea de lo doloroso que ha de ser para vos.

Ella apartó rápidamente la mirada de Thor. Sus palabras le sonaban tan sinceras que la abrumaban. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que el hombre no se diera cuenta del leve sonrojo que sin duda hacía arder sus mejillas, mientras bajaba un poco más la cabeza. No obstante, Thor la obligó a alzarla de nuevo, posando su mano bajo la barbilla de la mutante.

‒Os prometo que no tendréis que decirle adiós a vuestro mundo ‒le dijo de repente‒. Yo mismo os llevaré de vuelta siempre que lo deseéis. Ahora sois mi esposa, la futura reina de Asgard, y vuestra felicidad significará también la felicidad de este mundo.

Ororo parpadeó ante tales e importantes palabras, pero no consiguió responder nada coherente. De todos modos, Thor prosiguió hablando, esta vez para formularle una petición:

‒Contadme cómo es vuestro hogar.

La joven vaciló de nuevo, no muy segura de qué debía decir. ¿Se refería a la Tierra en general? No, por supuesto que no. Thor ya había estado en su mundo, conocía cómo era en su mayoría. Lo que el asgardiano le pedía que le describiera era _su hogar_. Ororo cerró los ojos unos segundos mientras decenas de recuerdos e imágenes invadían su mente. El calor, la luz del intenso sol, la arena...

‒Es cálido ‒susurró Ororo mientras se inclinaba hacia Thor, descansando la cabeza en su pecho sin abrir los ojos. El asgardiano rodeó su espalda con uno de sus brazos, y Ororo agradeció el gesto en silencio‒. El sol está presente en el cielo durante cada día del año, sin excepción. Por lo general no llueve muy a menudo, aunque eso se puede solucionar... ‒Ororo sonrió divertida, y aunque no lo vio supo que Thor también lo hizo‒. La gente no es tan fría como en los países del norte. Es humilde, amable... Abren las puertas de su casa al necesitado y le ofrecen todo lo que tienen, aunque a veces ni siquiera tienen algo que ofrecer... Y no esperan nada a cambio. Quizá se equivoquen en muchas cosas y sus ideales no sean tan abiertos, o incluso justos como en otros lugares... pero, en fin, son mi gente.

Thor escuchaba sus palabras sin interrumpirla. Ororo abrió los ojos cuando terminó pero no se atrevió a articular palabra alguna. El hombre parecía sumido en sus propios pensamientos y Ororo decidió respetar sus reflexiones, aunque se preguntó qué era lo que lo tenía tan absorto. Se dedicó a contemplar de cerca, gracias a su posición, las facciones del que ahora era su esposo. Una de las cosas que llamó especialmente su atención fue la ligera barba que cubría su mandíbula. Estuvo más que tentada a alargar la mano y acariciarla, pero prefirió quedarse como estaba, completamente quieta. Dejó caer un segundo los párpados y disfrutó de las caricias que el dios le dedicaba. La mano de Thor ascendía y descendía por su espalda en un gesto de cariño que consiguió derretirla un poco más.

Finalmente, Ororo no pudo con la incertidumbre.

‒¿Qué os preocupa? ‒preguntó con cuidado.

Thor tomó aire y suspiró.

‒Nada, solo recordaba.

Ororo se mordió el labio antes de aventurarse a preguntar:

‒¿La echáis de menos?

El asgardiano parpadeó, aparentemente confuso por la repentina cuestión de la mutante, y la observó. Cuando cayó en la cuenta de a quién se refería, sonrió.

‒No es eso, Ororo. No es Jane quien ronda mis pensamientos ‒aclaró Thor y acarició de nuevo la espalda de la mutante‒. Otros asuntos me preocupan más que ese, en realidad. Como lo cerca que hemos estado de iniciar la guerra contra vuestro mundo, o los horribles sucesos que mi hermano Loki llevó a cabo en Midgard... Asgard es la responsable de mucho daño hacia los vuestros.

Ororo no necesitó de más explicaciones para ver la culpa y el dolor que Thor experimentaba por todo lo ocurrido. Lo notó en su voz, y también lo vio en sus ojos.

‒Sois un buen hombre, Thor Odinson ‒susurró Ororo acariciando el pecho del asgardiano con sus dedos‒. No permitáis que la oscuridad nuble vuestro corazón por errores que otros antes cometieron.

Thor volvió a suspirar y detuvo su mano a media espalda de la mutante, empujándola suavemente contra él. Ororo interpretó su gesto y le regaló con gusto un tierno abrazo, volviendo a hundir el rostro en su pecho. De nuevo los labios de Thor le regalaron otro beso sobre su cabello, y Ororo inspiró agradecida por todo el cariño que recibía por parte del asgardiano. Se sentía como una tonta por haber tratado tan mal a la única persona que realmente podía comprenderla y hacerla sentir mejor en aquel reino desconocido.

‒¿Sabéis? ‒murmuró Thor, y Ororo alzó el rostro con curiosidad para observarlo‒. Quizá aún es pronto para que lo veáis así, pero, con el tiempo... quizá mi gente pueda convertirse también en la vuestra ‒dijo el rubio con una pequeña sonrisa de optimismo‒. A ellos ya les habéis enamorado. Están encantados con su futura reina.

‒¿De veras? ‒preguntó Ororo con una sonrisa, dudando si Thor lo decía para hacerla sentir bien o realmente el pueblo asgardiano la tenía ya en buena estima.

‒Totalmente ‒asintió Thor muy convencido.

‒¿Y qué hay del futuro rey? ‒preguntó de pronto la muchacha, borrando la sonrisa de su rostro.

‒¿Qué queréis decir? ‒Thor frunció el ceño sin comprender.

‒Quiero decir que qué piensa el futuro rey de Asgard sobre la futura reina de Asgard ‒dijo Ororo en apenas un susurro, incorporándose un poco para contemplarlo mejor. La pregunta había salido de entre sus labios repentinamente, como si hubiera estado aguardando el momento oportuno para salir.

‒Piensa que... ‒Thor hizo ascender su mano hasta el cabello de Ororo y acarició un par de mechones, todavía húmedos‒ ...no hay diosa en toda Asgard que pueda hacer competencia a su belleza.

‒Oh ‒Ororo apretó los labios escondiendo una sonrisa‒, pero ella no tiene el cabello rubio brillante... ni la tez pálida, de delicada porcelana... ni tampoco los ojos claros y luminosos... ‒se lamentó mientras deslizaba su mano por el pecho de Thor.

‒No ‒concedió él siguiendo el camino que trazaba la mano de la mutante sobre su túnica‒, pero tiene el cabello aún más brillante, tan brillante que parece emanar luz propia... y su piel es increíblemente suave, y hermosa ‒Thor dejó de acariciar el cabello de Ororo y deslizó el pulgar por una de sus mejillas‒ … y sus ojos son oscuros, profundos y... fascinantes. Su exótica belleza la convierten en una criatura única e inigualable.

Ororo siguió con atención la descripción de Thor, y esta vez no le importó que el rubor cubriera sus mejillas.

‒¿Es, pues, digna de la atención del dios del Trueno?

Thor sonrió de lado.

‒La verdadera pregunta es si el dios del Trueno es digno siquiera de mirarla... ‒respondió Thor estudiándola de cerca.

Ororo descansó su mano detrás de la cabeza de Thor, acariciando su nuca con los dedos, y se dejó caer por completo contra él. Liberó un suave jadeo, incapaz de apartar la mirada de los ojos celestes que la estudiaban, y parpadeó varias veces con el corazón latiéndole intensamente. Una vez más, se dejó envolver por los fuertes brazos del guerrero mientras ascendía su propia mano hacia el cabello rubio del otro. Estaban cerca, muy cerca, tan cerca que casi podía notar la respiración de Thor contra su rostro. Ororo liberó un pequeño suspiro antes de dejar caer sus párpados de nuevo y rendirse al beso que Thor le reclamaba en absoluto silencio. Los labios del asgardiano le parecieron tan cálidos y agradables como él mismo, eran como una completa personificación de su alma. Ororo se esforzó en prolongar aquel beso hasta que sus pulmones exigieran una pausa. Pero cuando el momento llegó, no tardaron en volver a fundirse en otro beso. Ororo correspondió a Thor con sumo gusto cada vez que el dios buscaba sus labios; sus dedos todavía exploraban el océano dorado que cubría la cabeza del hombre, descubriendo que su cabello era mucho más suave y delicado de lo que ella había imaginado. A medida que los besos se volvían más intensos y atrevidos, Ororo notaba cómo sus pulsaciones aumentaban, y dejaba sus labios entreabiertos durante las pequeñas treguas que Thor le daba, jadeando de forma acelerada. No obstante, ninguno osó llevar aquello un poco más lejos: las manos de Ororo recorrían el pelo de Thor, mientras que las de él se limitaban a acariciar la espalda de la joven, impidiendo que se apartara un milímetro de él.

Ororo no se había sentido de aquella forma jamás, durante todos sus años de vida. El cosquilleo que Thor originaba en su estómago, para luego extenderse por todo su cuerpo, era algo completamente nuevo para ella. Y lo cierto era que estaba encantada con la experiencia.

La mutante trataba de recuperar el aliento al separar sus labios de los del asgardiano, sin despegarse de él, cuando sintió bajo su muslo el bulto que se hacía evidente en la entrepierna de Thor. El cosquilleo volvió a extenderse por cada una de sus extremidades y Ororo jadeó una vez más. No podía evitar sentirse algo orgullosa al saber que provocaba aquella reacción en el otro, y se mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismo antes de enterrar el rostro en el cuello de Thor. Escuchó al rubio carraspear, y supo que se sentía tan avergonzado como ella lo había hecho rato atrás, aunque ambos por motivos bien distintos.

‒Disculpadme... ‒sin añadir nada más, Thor se puso en pie. Dejó que Ororo ocupara su puesto en la butaca y avanzó con paso tranquilo hasta el ventanal, donde se dedicó a observar los exteriores.

Ororo lo estudiaba sin parpadear. Se acurrucó en el asiento y llevó sus dedos hasta sus propios labios, acariciándose la boca que tan bien atendida había estado durante aquel rato. Un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral al recordar las maravillosas caricias que tanto la habían complacido. Y si aquel hombre no le había parecido lo bastante espectacular con el modo en que la había tratado, había tenido el detalle de parar cuando las circunstancias habían ido tomando un tono mucho más serio.

El problema era que Ororo _no quería parar_.

La luz de la chimenea iluminaba la silueta de Thor contra la ventana. Ororo se deleitó con tal imagen mientras se aproximaba a él, descalza. Llegó a su altura y alzó la mano para acariciar la musculosa espalda del dios, pero la apartó en el último momento y decidió hacer algo mejor.

Pasó por delante de él, dándole la espalda al ventanal, y se detuvo. Thor bajó la vista al instante para observarla con curiosidad y Ororo le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa antes de susurrar:

‒Acaríciame, Thor ‒Ororo olvidó por completo el trato con el que se había dirigido a él hasta el momento, reemplazándolo por la repentina necesidad que ambos habían manifestado‒. Acaríciame hasta que el sol salga de nuevo.

Con un rápido movimiento, deshizo el nudo que ataba su albornoz. Su prenda se abrió ligeramente, dejando a la vista parte de su cuerpo, pero esta vez no se desnudó para él. Porque aquello no era ninguna prueba y Thor tenía que hacer su trabajo, ocupar su papel. Las palabras de la mutante debieron dejar suficientemente clara su postura, pues sin esperar más indicaciones las manos del asgardiano rodearon la cintura de Ororo por debajo del albornoz. Ella se dejó atrapar y se pegó de nuevo al torso del dios mientras este comenzaba a acariciar su cuerpo por debajo de la prenda. Ororo se preguntó cómo aquellos dedos, acostumbrados a las espadas y al poderoso martillo encantado, eran capaces de tocarla con tanta delicadeza. Liberó un pequeño gemido, encantada con la atención que Thor le dedicaba, y alzó los brazos para rodear el cuello ajeno, incitándolo a continuar con su tarea.

Los dedos de Thor viajaban por el cuerpo de Ororo lentamente, acariciando cada curva como si tratara de memorizar hasta el último detalle de su figura. La muchacha mordió de nuevo su labio cuando las manos alcanzaron sus nalgas, y frotó su cabeza contra el pecho del otro, pidiéndole más de aquellas caricias. Pero el asgardiano hizo algo mejor que aquello.

Ororo se aferró a su cuello cuando Thor la alzó por los aires. De pronto cayó sobre el mullido lecho y parpadeó, aunque no tardó en esbozar una divertida sonrisa y soltar una alegre y nerviosa carcajada. La agradable sonrisa con la que Thor la observó logró relajarla un poco y no se quejó en absoluto cuando él terminó de quitarle el albornoz, abandonándolo entre las sábanas. Aquella vez el guerrero no esperó ninguna orden, sino que sus ojos recorrieron el cuerpo de la mutante con total libertad antes de soltar un ansioso suspiro e inclinarse sobre ella para besarla de nuevo. Ororo, que era incapaz de hacer desaparecer el continuo cosquilleo que la envolvía, recibió el beso muy agradecida de poder devorar una vez más los labios del príncipe. Cuando el beso terminó, lo contempló con la respiración ligeramente alterada, lo cual sin embargo no impidió que llevara sus manos a la túnica del dios y comenzara a desnudarlo. Thor la ayudó en la medida de lo posible, pero dejó que fuera ella quien lo despojara de sus vestimentas. Ororo apretó levemente los labios cuando llegó a su ropa interior, pero no vaciló: deslizó la prenda por las piernas del asgardiano, dejando al descubierto su erección. Tampoco apartó la mirada a pesar de que se sintió durante un segundo algo intimidada; examinó el cuerpo del dios, completamente desnudo, y no pudo evitar jadear ante la idea de que, desde aquella noche en adelante, aquello le correspondía por derecho. Thor se inclinó sobre ella y Ororo se dejó hipnotizar por su mirada azul, así como también acomodó la cabeza sobre los almohadones y entrelazó sus dedos con los de Thor cuando este buscó sus manos. Sonrió cuando él acarició sus dedos y le dedicó toda su atención cuando la llamó.

‒Ororo ‒la voz de Thor nunca había sonado tan hermosa en sus oídos. El hombre aferró sus manos y anunció‒: Voy a hacerte el amor como a una diosa.

Ororo entreabrió los labios, pero no para responder a sus palabras, sino para tomar el aire que de repente le parecía faltar en el pecho. No obstante, Thor aprovechó su gesto para regalarle un nuevo beso que tenía un sabor muy distinto a los anteriores. Ororo descubrió en sus labios nuevas emociones y deseos que, sin duda, ella misma no tardó en experimentar, como si se hubiera dejado contagiar por ellos. Casi por instinto, deslizó sus manos hasta el pecho de Thor y lo acarició sin dejar de besarlo, deleitándose del atlético torso que tenía sobre ella. Cuando volvieron a separar sus labios, aguardó el regreso de los de Thor sobre los suyos, pero parpadeó algo confusa al sentirlos sobre su piel. Su confusión pronto se transformó en satisfacción, y arqueó ligeramente la espalda mientras el guerrero deslizaba sus labios por su cuerpo, dejando un camino de húmedos besos que inició en su cuello y terminó en su vientre. Volvió a parpadear varias veces, como si así pudiera espantar el sonrojo de su rostro, cuando los labios de Thor ascendieron de nuevo hasta sus senos, besándolos con una dedicación y una devoción que la obligaron a gemir de placer.

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta, pero fuera una repentina tormenta se había adueñado del cielo asgardiano.

Thor se había convertido, en muchos sentidos, en la salvación de Ororo. La luz después de la tormenta. Pero ella en aquellos momentos se hallaba demasiado extasiada como para pensar en ello, a pesar de que todo lo que ocupaba su mente era Thor. Cada uno de sus sentidos estaba centrado en él, y con cara caricia, cada beso, la posible cordura con la que la mutante contaba iba desapareciendo más y más, rindiéndose a la locura, la lujuria y el placer que encontraba entre los brazos de su esposo.

Los nervios no la atacaron cuando llegó el momento, aún cuando ella había pensado que así sería. Thor la estudió unos instantes desde arriba, acariciándole las caderas con sus manos, y la mutante le devolvió la mirada con una dulce sonrisa en los labios. Aunque no formulara la pregunta claramente, podía adivinarla en los ojos del asgardiano. Ororo le acarició una mejilla y realizó un breve pero decidido asentimiento con la cabeza.

Los brazos del guerrero la rodearon cálidamente antes de comenzar, algo que la joven agradeció en silencio. Las manos de Thor se deslizaron entre el cuerpo de Ororo y el colchón para envolverla en un suave pero a la vez intenso abrazo. Dejándose llevar, la mutante flexionó las rodillas muy ligeramente y alzó un poco la cadera para facilitarle el acceso. Segundos después, Thor se hundía en su interior. Ororo echó la cabeza hacia atrás y dejó caer los párpados cuando notó que la vista se le nublaba. El guerrero se abría paso cada vez más, de modo más profundo y rítmico, y aunque al principio la sensación se le antojó más extraña que agradable, Ororo no tardó en empezar a experimentar oleadas de placer que aturdían su mente y sus sentidos. A medida que las embestidas se volvían más profundas y aceleradas, el jadeo de la mutante aumentaba. Un sonoro gemido se abrió paso entre sus labios y la muchacha parpadeó algo apenada, pero Thor, contagiado por su entusiasmo, la imitó.

‒Tormenta... ‒gimió el asgardiano con la voz temblorosa, y Ororo dejó escapar otro gemido, especialmente excitada ante el hecho de que Thor hubiera empleado aquel nombre para llamarla.

Aunque Ororo acompañaba los movimientos de Thor, era él quien llevaba el verdadero manejo. Cada vez que se hundía dentro de la mutante, ambos se desplazaban ligeramente hacia delante, como uno solo. La muchacha veía cómo el cabecero de la cama se tambaleaba, chocando contra el muro una y otra vez, y se preguntó si alguien en el palacio podría escucharlos. En otras condiciones tal pensamiento la hubiera hecho sentir muy avergonzada, pero en aquel momento lo único que le importaba era el placer que le regalaba el dios.

Ororo acompañó las últimas embestidas con incontrolables gemidos que se escapaban de su garganta. Todo a su alrededor desapareció, ni siquiera escuchaba ya los golpes del cabezal contra la pared. Empapada de sudor, se rindió por completo a la intensidad con la que Thor la penetraba y, sin molestarse en abrir los ojos, aguardó el esperado momento. No mucho más tarde, advirtió una nueva sensación en su interior y supo que Thor había llegado al orgasmo.

La mutante se cubrió los ojos con el antebrazo mientras regulaba su respiración. Por el movimiento del colchón bajo su cuerpo, supo que Thor se había dejado caer a su lado. Cuando logró llenar sus pulmones de oxígeno, abrió los ojos y rodó entre las sábanas para acudir al encuentro del guerrero. El pecho de Thor ascendía y descendía con violencia, y su boca se encontraba entreabierta. Ororo sonrió muy complacida con la imagen y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. Thor se apresuró a recibirla entre sus brazos y guardó silencio mientras la mutante llenaba su cuello de pequeños y cariñosos besos. Permanecieron sin hablar un rato más, mientras sus cuerpos se recuperaban de la adrenalina y volvían a la normalidad.

Thor giró la cabeza para mirar a la muchacha y le sonrió con dulzura. Ororo le devolvió la sonrisa, pues podía ver el agradecimiento que el dios le dedicaba, y besó de nuevo su cuello.

‒Eres un buen hombre, Thor Odinson... ‒repitió en un susurro, admirando el brillo de sus ojos‒. Pero estoy convencida de que serás un marido incluso mejor, y siento lástima por el resto de diosas de Asgard.

El príncipe sonrió por el halago y terminó riendo por las últimas palabras de Ororo. Ella lo observó en silencio, pero también sonreía. Ver a Thor reír se le antojó una de las imágenes más hermosas que había tenido el placer de presenciar.

‒¿Qué diosas? ‒dijo Thor, mirando a Ororo sin parpadear‒. Tú eres ahora la única diosa en mi vida.

Ororo arrugó la nariz, sonriente. Estuvo tentada a responderle que más le valía que así fuera, pero la voz de Thor sonaba tan honesta y firme que no merecía réplica alguna.

Un trueno resonó en el exterior, haciendo que los dos alzaran la cabeza de repente. Ambos se observaron, divertidos por la reacción tanto de uno como de otro, y luego se echaron a reír.

‒La verdad ‒dijo Ororo cuando cesaron las carcajadas, volviendo a aproximarse a Thor y señalando su pecho con el dedo índice‒ es que tú y yo podríamos hacer grandes cosas...

‒¿Es que no te ha quedado bastante claro, querida? ‒murmuró Thor dedicándole una mirada cómplice a la que Ororo respondió con un pellizco.

‒Hablo en serio... ‒se quejó con una sonrisa.

Thor rió una última vez y acarició la espalda de la joven.

‒Sabes Ororo, siempre creí que nunca amaría a nadie tanto como amo a la tormenta... ‒murmuró Thor algo distraído, pero sin apartar la mirada de la mutante‒. Ahora comprendo lo que eso significa en realidad.

Thor acarició el rostro de la muchacha, quien, por enésima vez aquella noche, se derritió ante la confesión del guerrero. Sin mediar palabra, se acercó a él y fundió sus labios en un largo y lento beso, un beso capaz de decir lo que ninguno de los dos se atrevía aún a declarar en voz alta.

Fuera, el cielo volvió a iluminarse unas milésimas de segundo. Instantes después, un trueno retumbaba por toda Asgard, anunciando el comienzo de una poderosa unión.


End file.
